


小妈文学

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 慎入
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	小妈文学

billkin在生日这天收到了两个惊喜，一是得到了父亲放权给他的一家公司，二是得到了一个只比他大了五个月的继母。

他的这位继母，在父亲说话的时候，乖巧的站在身侧，一只手被握着，另一只手搭在他父亲肩头。  
怎么连指尖都是粉的？billkin的目光落在他的手上。

对方的手指动了动，billkin抬头，看见他也正看向自己，眼神里有说不明的东西。  
“明白了吗？”父亲看出他的心不在焉，加重了声音问道。  
“知道了。”billkin根本就没听见他说了什么，他牢牢被继母的眼睛吸引，纤长柔软的睫毛为他投过来的眼神镀上一层模糊朦胧的深情。  
“很好。”父亲点头，换上皱巴巴带着讨好的笑，看向自己的身侧，“我带你去花园看看。”

“好。”billkin听见继母拉长了声音，撒娇一样软软糯糯，像是就在他耳边呢喃低语，加上他仍看向自己的眼睛，billkin这一瞬间头晕目眩。

两人从自己身边走过，billkin动了动鼻子，深吸一口气，什么味道？

对了，他的继母叫什么来着？

pp krit Amnuaydechkorn。

办公室里，billkin靠在皮质座椅里，手指划过文件上的这行字母。

“pp。”billkin叫出名字，感受自己在发音时，牙齿轻咬两侧的舌头，嘴唇轻轻开合，气息吐出去之后，依稀还环绕在唇齿间。

“老爷大幅度修改了遗嘱内容，其中不动产几乎都已经划分到了......夫人名下。”助理解释道。

“夫人”两个字带着魔力，一边让billkin清醒，看见他们之间名为家人的鸿沟，一边让他沉沦，带着另一种名为禁忌的诱惑。

起身穿衣，billkin开着车回到家里。

他从走廊走过，没在客厅里看见父亲和pp，往常他们都在，而且最先发现他回来的一定是pp，他会抬起头和他四目相接，但是没有任何表情。

在家的时候，pp常穿各式各样的t恤和短裤，懒洋洋地侧躺在父亲身边，白皙又极具肉感的双腿交叠，父亲则会一脸痴迷，把手顺着敞开的裤管伸进去......

billkin看了眼空荡荡地客厅，转身上楼回自己的房间。

关门，落锁，billkin觉得自己该冷静一下，他冲了个凉水澡，出来时收到了助理的电话，说传真了一份文件，需要他父亲亲自签字。

拿上文件出来，billkin赤脚往走廊另一头父亲的房间走去。

门没有关紧，billkin靠近，然后愣住。

“嗯——啊——”

那是极小的，艰难压抑住的呻吟，这个声音billkin并不常听见，但他一下就分辨了出来，那是pp的声音。

离开吗？billkin想着，自己离门不过三步远，门缝不过三指宽。还没能想出答案，房间里的呻吟忽然变调，变得像是啜泣。

好奇和说不出的情绪拉动billkin的脚步，他抬起脚往前走了两步。

门缝正对面摆着的是一张沙发，此刻pp正背对着他跨在父亲身上不断耸动，他看不见父亲，只有那两条干瘪发灰的腿摆在那儿。

Pp的衣摆太长，盖住了臀部，柔软轻薄的布料随着主人的动作晃动。

一起一伏，一抖一颤。

或许是难受，pp解开了衣服，衬衫耷拉在臂间，露出上面一截背脊骨，蜿蜒的线条伸展开，在这一刻，诱惑吃下禁忌之果的毒蛇有了具体的形状，甚至有了温度和味道。

billkin的呼吸不自觉地加重，他期待着衬衫被完全脱掉。

事实也如他所期，pp的衬衫一点点滑落，露出腰线，露出臀缝.....

billkin慌乱向上收回视线，然后和pp眼神相撞。

Pp侧首望着他，眼神迷离，嘴唇微张，动得更加厉害，舌尖探出，发出让人面红耳赤的声音。

billkin狼狈逃走。

晕眩之中，billkin看见门板下爬进一条毒蛇，它游刃有余地游动着身体，从足尖到小腿肚，冰凉的鳞片划过他的肌肤，引起他的战栗。

billkin尝试着挣脱，却被越缠越紧，他闭上眼，感官变得更加敏锐，湿凉的蛇信子点在他的脸上，他猛地睁开眼，近在眼前的，是pp的脸——

“艹！”billkin一身冷汗地从梦中惊醒，掀开被子看了一眼胯下，迟疑几秒之后，他换上衣服，拿起车钥匙在夜色中冲出家门。

几天之后，billkin收到了父亲带着威胁的通话：“我希望在今天晚上，在家里的餐桌前看见你。”

什么时候这位成功的大企业家能好好说话，billkin起身，也就对着他那小妻子的时候吧。

晚餐准备得很精致，billkin看一眼两人，就迅速低下头。

但这一眼，他已经看到了自己想看到：pp今天穿了一件白色衬衫，领口大开，下身这是牛仔裤搭配一双带跟的靴子。

进餐过程沉闷无比，偶尔能看见对面父亲为pp夹菜，可惜他夹的对方一口也没吃。

临时的通话叫走了父亲，billkin头也没抬。

紧接着，小腿肚被踢了一脚，billkin若无其事地将腿左右岔开，为他让出空间。

“咚。”鞋跟和木质的椅子相碰，billkin停下动作，终于抬头看他。

pp若无其事地用餐巾擦嘴，仿佛踩在billkin裆部的那只脚与他无关。

靴子改踩为碾磨，billkin的裆部被挤压变形，过重的力道让他感受不到任何快感，但是下身在凌虐之下仍然颤颤巍巍起身。

鞋尖往下，尖头绕过柱身，抵住下面的睾丸摩擦起来。

billkin深吸一口气，捏住他的脚踝，然后鬼使神差地从牛仔裤下伸进去，触摸到滑腻的肌肤。

轻笑之后，pp看着他，手上拿着小蛋糕上的草莓，张开嘴，轻轻含住草莓，舌头在草莓上打着旋，billkin看着不由自主舌头跟着动了动。

咬破草莓，殷红的汁水为pp的嘴唇添上艳色，billkin俯身，想要越过餐桌去追逐那枚草莓。

“知道了吗？”父亲大声说话走进来。

billkin松开手上的动作，站起来离开。

billkin再次做了春梦，pp埋首在他胯间，含着的不是草莓，而是他的性器，温暖和柔软让他沉溺其中。

醒了之后，太阳已经高照。

billkin起床，走到阳台上，从上往下看，看见pp和父亲坐在花园里，每次pp 都能准确抓住billkin的视线，这次也不例外，他抬头又和他对视，这一次，billkin没有避开。

billkin重新回家住之后，和pp之间仍旧没有话说，偶然遇见点头便擦身而过。

父亲的身体每况日下，身边几乎只留下pp作陪。夜里billkin起床喝水。

昏暗的走廊里，他遇见靠在墙上的继母。

billkin站住，两人一时都没有说话，壁灯的光亮投在pp脸上，光斑照亮了她的眼睛和眼下的小痣，一眨眼睛，眼珠儿变成暗夜中的一只蝴蝶。

“你父亲一直喊疼，我就给他喂了一些安眠的药片。”pp轻声说道。

billkin点头想从他身边走过，pp身子一软，往地上倒去，billkin条件反射接住，两只臂膀瞬间拦住billkin的脖子，这让billkin又想起了那条蛇。

亲吻自然而然，billkin分不清自己是主动侵犯还是被引诱，因为pp什么也不做，站着坐着都像是欲望在伸手邀请。

两人呼吸不稳地乱吻，billkin急躁地把手插进他的头发里，用力把他压向自己，两人的下巴磕的生疼，但谁都舍不得挪开嘴，结束这个吻。

舌头从其中一个人的嘴里纠缠到另一个人的嘴里，billkin托住pp的屁股，一边亲吻一边打开门走进去。

“啵。”唾液打湿了双方的嘴唇，pp的气息喷到billkin脸上。

又是那股味道，billkin问出来：“你身上什么味道。”

“什么？”billkin埋首在他颈间深吸一口，歪着头，鼻子蹭着他得脖子问道：“就是这个味道。”

“沐浴露吗？”pp感受到他灼热的呼吸，像这样光是和肌肤相贴，就已经让他满足到不行，无法思考。

“沐浴露是什么？”billkin声音低沉发哑，又从湿润的嘴角开始触碰，然后是睫毛，眼下的小痣，脸颊，下巴。

手掌则钻进衣服，握在腰上，感叹怎么可以软，这么光滑，这么温暖。

“好像是椰子的。”pp昂起头，追逐他的嘴唇，想和他再次接吻。

他们双双跌在沙发上，上次就是在这里，他窥见了自己继母的肉体，吃下了第一口苹果。

billkin鬼使神差一般把自己的手放在他脸上，大拇指挤进他的口腔，搅动里面湿滑的内壁和舌头。

“真漂亮。”情不自禁的感慨。

他的赞美让pp颤抖着身子，专心与口中的拇指纠缠，唾液在粗粝手指的按压下不断分泌，好些顺着嘴角流出来，他看向身上的继子，就像以前一样，发出无声的邀请。

而这，正是billkin不能抗拒的，他像嗅到腥味的野兽，眼睛发亮，动作急躁迅猛，先是用力狠狠地抓了几把臀肉，沾着唾液的手指顺着臀缝滑下去。

pp喘了两声，软软地躺在那里，像一滩水。

水，肉体，交融，夜晚，继母，所有的词组都是刺激，都是新鲜，都是梦幻。

“怎么这么紧？”billkin的汗水从脸颊顺着下颌线滴落，锁骨上亮晶晶地一层薄汗，他已经快忍不住了，但是显然pp 的后穴还没有做好准备承受他。

“我父亲满足不了你？”billkin恶劣地嘲笑他，增加了一根手指进去。

“没有。”pp小声道，脸红的不可思议，看着他说道，“他都硬不起来。”

那就是根本还没和自己父亲真的搞过？billkin毫无预兆地兴奋起来，眼睛眯起，抽出后穴中的手指，掰开他的臀瓣，攥着自己的性器捅了进去。

还是没能完全扩张好的小穴有些生涩，pp伸手抓住他的小臂，皱着眉把脸偏过去，然后他看见了他名义上的丈夫。

此刻对方正躺在不远处的床上昏睡，而自己，正被他的儿子压在沙发上......这样的认知让肠壁无意识地迅速收紧。

billkin本来就难耐他后穴中的紧致和滚烫，这一下差点让他直接射出来。

“你——”billkin要说什么，看见pp的眼睛望向一旁，纤弱的脖颈上还有涎水留下的亮晶晶的痕迹。

顺着pp的目光望过去，billkin也看见了躺在床上的父亲，他将pp的一只手举过头顶，俯下身，第一次吐出那两个字：“母亲？”

pp惊恐地回头，billkin趁机把剩下的性器全部插进去。疼痛让pp手脚发软，他长大了嘴呼吸，还没缓过来，就被billkin提着腰换了一个姿势。

billkin拉起他的一条腿，自己翻身坐在沙发上，而pp软绵绵地倒在他身上。

“上次你和父亲就是这个姿势，对不对？”billkin抚摸他的背，摸到那条背脊线，由上到下，一直到尾椎。

“所以我也要。”话音落下，billkin抿着嘴，托着他的屁股开始抽动，pp手蜷成拳手搁在他的胸前，指尖由粉色变成艳丽的红色，下巴无力地搁在肩上，随着动作发出哭叫声。

可是渐渐的，在他的声音掩盖下，透出咕叽咕叽的水声，哭叫声变弱，转为意味不明的哼叫，就像是小猫的嘤咛。

“舒服吗？”billkin若即若离的靠近他的嘴唇，说话时唇瓣轻轻擦过，再次重复喊道：“母亲。”

“别......别叫这个。”pp伸手去捂他的嘴。

“哦，那叫什么？”billkin被眼前因为快感而布满潮红的脸吸引，亲吻上去他被泪水沾湿的睫毛，“pp？”

明明是自己的名字，但是从对方自己嘴里叫出来，pp感觉身体更热，深处传来搔不到痒。

“还是说——”billkin抱着他站起来，无所依靠的腾空感让pp攀紧了billkin，小穴往下吃得更深，肠壁也收缩得更紧。

billkin咬紧牙关，太阳穴跳动，忍着快要射精的冲动，一步步走向床边。

“不要，不！”pp意识到他想做什么，吓到想从对方身上逃离，却被billkin扣住双手。

“求求你！”pp挣脱不开他的双手，开口哀求。

“如果你把我吻高兴的话。”billkin挑眉，仰头看他。

pp几乎是迫不及待地稳住他的唇，舌头伸进他的嘴里，讨好似的舔舐。billkin阴谋得逞一般，享受他的缠绵异常的亲吻。

不知觉间，他们又坐回了那张沙发床，pp膝盖触到海绵垫，立刻支撑起身子，晃动自己腰，臀部抬起落下，然而几下之后，就失去了力气，可怜兮兮地看向某人。

“刚刚没说完。”billkin掐住他的腰固定，开始用力抽动，满意地看见他瞳孔向上，露出不堪承受欢愉的媚态，“还是说，我应该叫你——mia？”

一声急促的尖叫响起，pp射了出来，其中一些沾在billkin的下巴上，他不敢置信地看着billkin，怀疑自己是幻听了。

billkin把下巴凑到他面前，pp顺从地舔干净，手指温柔地在他后颈轻捏。

在互换味道的亲吻中，billkin结束了和继母的第一次情事，也是他平生的第一次情事。

在这之后，billkin不再落锁，于是常常半夜能摸到另一侧多出来一个人，或者只是相拥而眠，或者是欲起缠对方和自己欢爱，有理无理的要求总是能得到满足。

喜悦在父亲的葬礼上达到顶峰，作为遗孀，pp穿着一身黑色西装，衣服扣得严严实实，因为衣服下就是自己昨天一时激动，新添上的淫糜痕迹。

律师毫无起伏地念读着遗嘱，两人隔着灵柩相望。“以上就是老爷遗嘱的全部内容，请问二位可有异议？”

pp点头，脸上是拒人千里之外的冰冷：“我自愿放弃所有遗产的继承权，或者我转赠给我的......继子，billkin先生。”

灵堂里有片刻的骚动，良好的职业素养让律师很快回过神，他看向另一边的billkin：“billkin先生，您对此有意见是？”

“我没有任何意见。”billkin看着pp，嘴里回着律师的话，“但我想在此基础上，额外附加一条。”

“什么？”

“krit先生，也就是我的母亲，日后仍然由我来奉养。”

律师考虑了一下，手握钢笔，翻开遗嘱道：“如果您确定要这么做的话，必须明确年限，方便我添加进去。”

“年限——终生。”


End file.
